shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Posie
Posie is the femslash ship between Penelope Park and Josie Saltzman from the Legacies fandom. Canon The series begins with the Josie and Penelope broken up. Not much is known about their relationship before the beginning of the show, but it is implied that Penelope broke up with Josie because of her tendency to look after her sister Lizzie more than she does for herself or Penelope. The break up left Josie heartbroken. Throughout season one, Penelope works to get Josie to put herself first. During Rafael's tour of the school, Lizzie mentions Penelope as, "she who will not be named" and "Josie's evil ex-girlfriend." Later on into the night, Josie goes to a party at the Old Mill where Penelope and her share a passing glance. During the party, Penelope goes with Milton "MG" Greasley to find some food when she attempts to seduce him into feeding on her. Josie walks in on the two kissing. After, Josie sees Penelope with a group of people. In the moment, she whispers a spell under her breath, setting Penelope's arm on fire. The morning after, Penelope goes up to Josie and Lizzie telling her next time she plans to set her ex's hair on fire, to "make sure she can't rock a lob." While campaigning for "witch representitive," Josie mistakenly believes that Penelope is running against Lizzie to "spite her" and tells her that it was low for her. Penelope teases saying, "you used to like it when I went low." Penelope was actually rallying for Josie and caused her to win the election. On the night of her birthday party, Penelope was the only one to notice that Josie wasn't present for her own party. She goes looking for her with the help of Hope Mikaelson and MG. After unburying Josie and saving her from a horde of zombies, Josie thanks MG for his help, but doesn't acknowledge Penelope's help. Penelope tells her she helped too, but Josie blames her as the reason she got buried alive in the first place. The two argue to which Josie tells Penelope she hates her, Penelope just replies with, "I know." The two kiss, signifying they still feel something for one another. After the kiss, Penelope gives Josie a note. Josie doesn't read it. Josie avoids Penelope for some time, but after being infected by a slug that "lowers ones inhibitions," she seeks out Penelope and asks her to leave with her. Under this trance, Josie asks Penelope what she wrote in the note. Penelope kisses her and tells her that was what was in the note. On the day of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, Penelope is shocked to hear that Josie is Lizzie's "fall girl" and spends the day trying to convince Josie to win. Josie finds out that Penelope had spelled a bunch of pens in the school to spy on her and people in the school. During the pageant, Penelope escorts her down the stairs again trying to convince her to "go down swinging" but Josie still does what Lizzie wants. Penelope asks her what she's going to do when Penelope's not around to fight for her anymore. Josie is confused, but Penelope just tells her to read the note she gave her. Penelope ends up leaving the school, Josie is saddened at the fact, and tries to tell her not to go at the last minute. Penelope tells her she's been looking for Josie to give her a reason to stay, but she'd only given her a thousand reasons to go. The share their final kiss and Penelope professes her love for Josie. After Penelope leaves, Lizzie tells Hope that she didn't return to their bedroom last night because Josie was sleeping in Penelope's old bedroom. Throughout this episode, Josie is seen wearing Penelope's clothes. In "A World Where Your Dreams Come True," Penelope is seen grieving Josie's death in Lizzie's wish world. But this world is divergent from the series's world. Fanon Posie has become a fan favorite ship among the Legacies fandom with fans rallying for Penelope's return. Posie is also one of the most written about ship in the Legacies fandom with over 1,000 works written under the "Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman" and "Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman" tags. Fandom FAN FICTION :